sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Pink - Good Morning Baby
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Good Morning Babyright|200px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Single:' Good Morning Baby *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Balada, Pop, Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 13-Enero-2014 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Han sungane ppajyeobeorindaneun geu mareul mideoyo Bunmyeonghi unmyeong gateun sarang iyagi Haruga neomu meolda hago geuripda malhago sipeun Neoege ppajyeonnabwa love is you. Saeppalgan seuweteodo neomu jal eoullin namja Geudae sonman japgo isseodo waenji moreuge pogeunhaeseo Naegeneun ojik neoya ani pyeongsaeng ojik neoya Teukbyeolhan neon season of love Good morning baby good morning Neowa achimeul hamkke yeoneun Nan maeilmaeil sangsanghae jami deol kkaen nune kiseuhae Keuge malhaji anhado arayo i love you Saehayan gireul geotgo duri baljagugeul namgigo Tumyeonghan haneul wiro cheonsaga norael hae Haneulman bwado nan joha geunyang neoraseo da joha Simhage ppajyeonnabwa love is you Be be my my love wanna be be be my my love love Geudae sonman japgo isseodo waenji moreuge pogeunhaeseo Naegeneun ojik neoya ani pyeongsaeng ojik neoya Teukbyeolhan neon season of love Good morning baby good morning Neowa achimeul hamkke yeoneun Nan maeilmaeil sangsanghae jami deol kkaen nune kiseuhae Keuge malhaji anhado arayo i love you Nan pogeunhan geudae pumeseo Nun kkamjjakhal sai jamdeuljyo nawa Hu~ wanna be falling in love Namanui sarangi doeeojwo Good morning baby good morning Neowa achimeul hamkke yeoneun Nan maeilmaeil sangsanghae jami deol kkaen nune kiseuhae Keuge malhaji anhado arayo i love you 'Español' Creo que usted puede caerse en el amor en un momento Es una historia de amor como el destino Un día se siente demasiado lejos, te extraño, He caído por ti, el amor eres tú Un tipo que se ve bien en un suéter rojo Justo sostener su mano me hace sentir caliente Sólo tengo a usted, es sólo usted siempre, especial, estación del amor Buenos dias bebé buenos días Pasar la mañana contigo Me imagino todos los días Besar tus ojos a medio dormir Incluso si usted no dice en voz alta, Lo sé, Te amo Caminando por el camino blanco, dejando nuestras huellas Los ángeles cantan arriba en el claro cielo Me siento bien mirando al cielo, Me gustas porque eres tú En serio me he enamorado de ti, el amor eres tú Ser ser mi mi amor quieres ser ser ser mi mi amor Justo sostener su mano me hace sentir caliente Sólo tengo a usted, es sólo usted siempre, especial, estación del amor Buenos dias bebé buenos días Pasar la mañana contigo Me imagino todos los días Besar tus ojos a medio dormir Incluso si usted no dice en voz alta, Lo sé, Te amo Voy a dormirme en un momento en sus brazos calientes ¿Quieres estar cayendo en el amor?, mi único amor Buenos dias bebé buenos días Pasar la mañana contigo Me imagino todos los días Besar tus ojos a medio dormir Incluso si usted no dice en voz alta, Lo sé, Te amo 'Hangul' 한순간에 빠져 버린다는 그 말을 믿어요 분명히 운명 같은 사랑 이야기 하루가 너무 멀다 하고 그립다 말하고 싶은 너에게 빠졌나 봐 love is you. 새빨간 스웨터도 너무 잘 어울린 남자 그대 손만 잡고 있어도 왠지 모르게 포근해서 나에게는 오직 너야 아니 평생 오직 너야 특별한 넌 season of love good morning baby good morning 너와 아침을 함께 여는 난 매일매일 상상해 잠이 덜 깬 눈에 키스해 크게 말하지 않아도 알아요 I love you 새하얀 길을 걷고 둘이 발자국을 남기고 투명한 하늘 위로 천사가 노랠 해 하늘만 봐도 난 좋아 그냥 너라서 다좋아 심하게 빠졌나 봐 love is you be be my my love wanna be be be my my love love 그대 손만 잡고 있어도 왠지 모르게 포근해서 나에게는 오직 너야 아니 평생 오직 너야 특별한 넌 season of love good morning baby good morning 너와 아침을 함께 여는 난 매일매일 상상해 잠이 덜 깬 눈에 키스해 크게 말하지 않아도 알아요 I love you 난 포근한 그대 품에서 눈 깜짝할 사이 잠들죠 나와 후~ wanna be falling in love 나만의 사랑이 되어줘 good morning baby good morning 너와 아침을 함께 여는 난 매일매일 상상해 잠이 덜 깬 눈에 키스해 크게 말하지 않아도 알아요 I love you 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop